a genius's down fall
by TheHiddenAngel
Summary: when ones life takes so little thought, what will they do for entertainment. fallow light as he tries to find the purpose of his life.


It was a day like any other but maybe that was what made him decide that today he would try. You see light yagami was a genius by any standard and thus never really had to try. he exceeded at all he did with little to no effort.

Try as he might all he did was a back ground thought to the constantly twirling problems he used to entertain his mind. He figured since today was coming close to his final exam in his senior year he would consciously put thought forward. It was probably this thought that lead him to notice the book falling from the sky, one that his busy mind would have thought inconsequential to his living.

So during his break he left home room and took the long way around, hoping to avoid all the people who thought they knew him, to the ground just below the window he sat at. The book he came upon was nothing special, a black thin notebook with odd shaping on the front. He picked it up thinking he would ask around maybe see whose it was but first he would look inside. He had to know what was in the book, maybe give insight to who might have dropped it.

Nothing, the white pages held nothing not even a doodle. The black pages though seemed to be filled with "rules" about this note book. Glance over them no words stood out so he put the book in his bag for later studying. He glanced up the side of the building wondering just how far this book fell before it made it to the final destination of this plot of earth. He thought maybe it would be a fun problem to think about to occupy the rest of the day, already having gotten bored with the way the first half of the day went. He studied the open windows, the breeze for the day and started in on the problem.

_Depending on how it was dropped would determine the angle at which it fell and based on how close it was I can assume it wasn't thrown, maybe knocked off,..._ he continued on till the final bell had rung and he made his way out side and back to his house to further study the book.

"im home" he called out hearing his mother moving about in the kitchen. She called back as he took off his shoes and made his way upstairs.

Making sure to remove the piece of lead he often left on the hinge of the door and picking up the loose tab of paper that resided between the door and wall he made his way in his room shutting the door behind him. He first pulled the note book from his bag before dropping the bag next his desk the first thing he notice was the lettering on the front now read "DEATH NOTE". Which seemed odd to him since he distinctively remembered it have been odd shapings that titled it not the words he was currently reading.

Giving it up as a latter thought to ponder when he got bored he moved on to the black pages in the front of the book.

Rules

a persons whose name is written in this book shall die.

He blinked thinking this was some elaborate prank but then again, who would know if he tried it out.

When writing the name of the person you must have the picture of the person in mind so people who share the same name wont be affected.

Made sense, he thought. But who to try it on, it wouldn't do to just kill anyone, for if by some odd chance this book worked he would have killed someone undeserving of dieing on the other hand the chance of this book working was only 1%. still 1% was more then he was will to bet against.

After writing the persons name if the cause of death is not specified in forty seconds the person will die of a heart attack, after writing the cause of death you then have six minutes to write the details of the death.

Even if there was a 1% chance it would work he was still curious. But then who, it had to be someone he could tell the out come of, and some one who deserved it. he sat back in his chair and pondered. Turning on the tv to add back ground to the havoc of his mind, and it came to him. On the set was the news of some hostage situation. Where a guy was hold six people at gun point in a buildging. They showed the guys face and name before going into unnecessary details about the guy.

he opened the book and neatly wrote the name on the top line. Watching almost nervous as the seconds ticked by, he glanced at his watch. 5.

4.

3.

2.

1. he looked up nothing, he sighed, yup some practical joke.

_**Wait hold on something has happened, people are running out of the building. What, yes, we have just got word the guy has suddenly collapse from a heart attack.**_

All he could do was sit there staring blankly at the screen, it had worked but who was he to judge that that guy was truly a bad person how was he to know he wasn't just at a low point in his life. But on the other hand this could be a fun project to tied him over till something in his life was actually a challenge.

It was probably this fact alone that made the decision for him. he would now spend his time going through people the police had or that anyone had for that fact and start a profile on them. But first he had to do his home work it wouldn't do to get to into this distraction he made for him self.

But as he pulled it out and started, the thought wouldn't leave his head that maybe someone would see what was happening for what it was, some one killing people off. And if so how long could he keep from people finding out its him. As that thought took hold a smile started to form, yes this would be the most fun he had, had with a distraction yet.

"light, saiyu, dinners ready" he glanced to the door to see saiyu heading down the stairs and got up to join her. Closing the books and note pads full of done work.

As he sat down noticing his dad was going to be home late again, he started with the people already on death row. They had been judged via a trail and thus already proven to be bad people, but then what about the people sentenced to life, since more often countries viewed this as more moral then the death sentence.


End file.
